fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dredix
Summary The Dredix ( Dread - Ix ) is a demon-like bird that roams the forest near bodies of water. It weilds the art of stalking and ambushing, attacking its prey when they are either drinking or sleeping and snapping their necks with it's tongue. The creature has rarely made contact with humans, most encounters involving the victim's remains being found before dawn. Appearence The Dredix has a very peculiar appearance. It has a long, thin beak with sharp edges, similar to teeth, across its mouth, inside its mouth is a long and sharp tongue capable of stretching a meter long. Its eyes seemingly have no pupils and its head overall bears resemblance to that of a crane. On top of the head is a small and thin piece of skin with a triangle on the tip, the tip itself is very sensitive and can pick up changes in the air giving it awareness of what is around even with its eyes unable to see otherwise. The neck is long and slender and is flexible enough to be able to turn its head at a 180 degree angle. Its body is big and shaped to that of a Crane or Causerie and covered with feathers sharp enough to leave injuries on the skin. The tail is long and is usually in an arc like position, its use is for steering and like the body is covered with spiky feathers. The wings are capable of flying albeit for a limited time and are used more as a way to give it a more frightening appearance. In overall appearance, the Dredix is largely gray and covered with feathers spare the legs and feet. There is also red spots sprinkled on it that are proven to, once something gets too close, will glow brightly and emit a poisonous gas that poisons the target very quickly, limiting their energy in the process. Personal Statistics [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: 'Unalligned '''Name: '''Dredix '''Origin: '''Serpent of the Internet 97's Character Profiles '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Bird '''Birthplace: '''The Forest '''Weight: '''75 Ibs/ 34.01 kg '''Height: '''4.5 ft./1.37 m '''Eye Color: '''White '''Status: '''Alive Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: 10-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Speed, Limited Flight, Can Extend its Tongue to Grapple Enemies, Poison Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Small Size (Type 0), Stealth Mastery [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Athlete Level (Its tongue is capable of snapping a human neck with ease, which would require this much force) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' '''Superhuman '(Ambushes at 13.4 meters per second/29.97 mph) with 'Superhuman '''Reaction Speeds [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Regular Human '(Its tongue is powerful enough to slam a human to the ground) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: 'At least '''Athlete Class ' [[Durability|'''Durability]]: 'At least '''Street Level '(Took a shot from a rifle) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: 'At least Average [[Range|'Range]]: 'Extended Melee Range via Tongue and Poison [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: '''Animalistic, however it is proficient in stalking and ambushing. '''Weaknesses: '''Standard weaknesses of an animal. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Tongue: '''It's common choice of attack, the Dredix possesses a pointed tongue that can extend a meter and is highly flexible. The tongue is under the Dredix's control meaning it can also turn similar to a snake or rope and can with this, turn it into a circle that can then hold prey or a predators neck and snap it. '''Poison Manipulation: '''If a predator is too close for the Dredix, its red spots will emit poisonous gasses, invisible to the eye that will surround everything a meter away from its current position. Any living thing that comes into contact with it will be immediately poisoned and will begin to weaken and slow down the bloodstream of the target, this will in turn drain the targets energy and eventually kill them within a few minutes if left unmedicated Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Poison Users Category:Body Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Serpent of the Internet 97's Character Profiles Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Small Sized Characters